This Week's Assignment
by ToastedMarshmellow08
Summary: A multi-chapter songfic. That tells the story of Quinn and Rachel's relationship through various songs.
1. Sectionals or Not?

**Disclaimer: Fox owns Glee and The song belongs to Panic! At the Disco...however the idea is all mine and maybe Janice.**

Quinn walked into the choir room wearing black skinny jeans, white under shirt, short black tie and a black vest to cover it and to finish off the look with a pair of black low top Chucks. She walks over to her chair by Santana and sits down. Nobody is really paying too much attention to the look on Quinn's face has she stares at Rachel and Finn. Staring would be putting it nicely more like glaring at the back of Finn's head, wishing she had the power to blow it up, but she was interrupted from her fantasies by Mr. Schue walking in late.

"Okay guys so this week we really need to work on our set list for our Regional's competition. Does anybody have any song ideas?"

Surprising everybody including Quinn shot her hand up first.

"Yes Quinn what do you have?" Mr. Schue asked with a slight smile on his face

"Actually I don't have an idea for a song, but I do want to perform something? Is that okay with you?" she asked with her patented glare in place.

Mr. Schue visible gubbled, "Um yeah sure, the floor is yours."

Quinn gracefully stood up and walked over to the band, whispered in the ears of the band the name of the song. She then turned around walked to the microphone stand.

"This is for a certain someone." She said

She began singing in time with the music starring right at her subject.

Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress? (Hazel eyes locked onto brown as she sung.)  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin.  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me (singing the line with a smirk on her face)

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

Everybody in the Glee club was very confused. Nobody knew what to do or think, even Finn looked visible uncomfortable with the way Quinn was staring at his girlfriend.

So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus  
In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?  
(Let's pick up, pick up)

Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick. (Rachel shifted in her seat. She spared a quick glance at Finn, and then looked down again.)  
I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.  
Now let's not get selfish  
Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?

Quinn at this point was losing herself in the music and began jumping and dancing around in time.

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster

I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck (Quinn ripped the microphone off of the stand and was standing right in front of Rachel, singing the next lines to her. Never breaking eye contact)  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster

The music faded and everyone was silent, until Puck stood up and began clapping

"Nice Baby Mama! That was so badass!" he offered his fist for Quinn to hit. She did with a smile on her face. Never breaking eye contact with Rachel. Finn was getting even more agitated as time went on.

"Quinn, I don't think that song was very appropriate." Mr. Schue scolded.

"Yeah Quinn! What the hell was that about anyways?" Finn said finally breaking the silence

"It was about how much fun lying is for girls. Isn't that right Rachel?" Quinn hissed

Rachel never uttered a word, just stared right back at Quinn. She only responded by leaning further into Finn. This caused Quinn to glare harder, rolling her eyes and going back to her seat. Quinn didn't bother paying attention to the rest of the lesson.

**Song is by Panic! At the Disco "Lying is the most fun a girl can have with their clothes on"**

**Hello All! Name is Toasty and this is my first fic EVER! Please don't be gentle, but do let me know what you think. It is a bit rough, but hey who doesn't like it a little rough? Seriously though I was planning on making this a chapter fic that tells the story of Quinn and Rachel's relationship through song. So prepare for a lot of songfic! So let me know what you think? Did you hate it? Like it? Undecided? Can't be bothered to respond? Whatever feels right.  
**


	2. Something Lost

**So this is Quinn's second attempt at getting the girl. I would advice you to search the acoustic version of Love Lost by The Temper Trap, just so you can have an idea of how the song would sound. **

**Disclaimer: RIB and Fox own Glee, The Temper Trap the song...I nothing.**

"Okay guys this week's assignment was about finding something. Whether it was something about you, others or whatever. The goal was to pick a song that embodied something that you have lost, discovered or rediscovered." Mr. Schue explained at the beginning of the lesson.

"Okay so who would like to go first?" Mr. Schue asked. Looking out into the eyes of the members of the New Directions. It seemed like nobody including the resident self-proclaimed Divas wanted to go. Until one hand shot up and in a tentative voice said.  
"I will. I have something." Quinn Fabray stood up and walked to the band. She whispered the song to the band members, who nodded and set up.

"So normally this song is fast and with an electronic beat, but I decided to slow it down and strip the beat. So, this is for someone special."

She stepped up to the mic, nodded to the guitarist to start with the intro. Quinn took a deep breathe, closed her eyes and sang.

Our love was lost

But now we've found it

Our love was lost, was lost

And hope was gone

Our love was lost

But now we've found it

And if you flash your heart, your heart

I won't deny it

I promise

I promise

Your walls are up

Too cold to touch it

Your walls are up, are up

Too high to climb

I know it's hard

But I can still hear it beating

So if you flash your heart

I won't mistreat it

I promise

I promise

Our love was lost

In the rubble are all the things

That you've, you've been dreaming of

Keep me in mind

When you're ready

I am here

To take you every time

Oh, our love was lost

Lost, lost, lost, lost..

Our love was lost

But now it's found

The final note was played. Quinn opened her eyes to smiles and clapping from her friends all except one, who refused to meet her eyes.

"That was amazing Quinn. What inspired you?" Mr. Schue asked.

"The assignment was to sing about something we lost or discovered and I chose love. New love really. " She said while looking down at her feet.

"I wanted this person to know that I am ready, whenever they are." She said, while looking at a set of brown eyes that refused to look away.

"Well that is really great and I hope that person gets your message. " Mr. Schue said with a slight smile on his face. Quinn nodded and went back to her seat.

"So anybody else…" Mr. Schue's voice faded into the background as Quinn started at the back of the head of the person that the song was meant for. Hoping that that the person heard and knew that she meant every word she said and sang to them.

**The song is The Temper Trap's Love Lost (acoustic)**

**So what do you think? Like? Hate? Don't really care? Let me know**


	3. Acceptance

**Hello all! Just a quick thank you to Cassicio, meso30180 and of course the lovely Gleek1990 for the reviews and love :) Also everybody that Story Alerted and Faved! Makes me smile Thank you. So this is Rachel's response to Quinn I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: RIB and Fox own Glee. The amazingly talented India Arie owns this song and I nothing (sad day)**

Rachel was nervous. No nervous isn't the best way to describe it, she was downright petrified. What she was about to do could classify as slightly insane bordering on psychotic, but she had to do it. After last week's assignment and then this week's she knew this was the only way to get her point across. This week's assignment was on "Acceptance" and really she had done a lot of accepting of things over the past week. So here she was about to bare her soul in hopes that something good will come out of it.

"Alright guys! This week's assignment was on "Acceptance" I trust that some of you have a performance ready? Who would like to go first?" Mr. Schue asked, once again looking out into his group of students. After what felt like forever to him someone reluctantly raised their hand.

"Rachel, yes. Come on up." He said with a smile and a wave of the hand. Much to everyone's surprise there was no long monologue explaining what the song meant or was about. She just walked up to one of the guitar players whispered the song and stepped up to the microphone. Rachel took one last look out into the audience locking eyes with a set of hazel eyes just for a brief moment, before nodding to the guitarist to start the song. She took a deep breath and sang.

I am ready for love  
Why are you hiding from me  
I'd quickly give my freedom  
To be held in your captivity

I am ready for love  
All of the joy and the pain  
And all the time that it takes  
Just to stay in your good grace  
Lately I've been thinking  
Maybe you're not ready for me  
Maybe you think I need to learn maturity  
They say watch what you ask for  
Cause you might receive  
But if you ask me tomorrow  
I'll say the same thing

I am ready for love  
Would you please lend me your ear?  
I promise I won't complain  
I just need you to acknowledge I am here

If you give me half a chance  
I'll prove this to you  
I will be patient, kind, faithful and true  
To a woman who loves music  
A woman who loves art  
Respect's the spirit world  
And thinks with her heart

I am ready for love  
If you'll take me in your hands  
I will learn what you teach  
And do the best that I can

I am ready for love  
Here with an offering of  
My voice  
My Eyes  
My soul  
My mind

Tell me what is enough  
To prove I am ready for love

I am ready

Rachel's voice filled the room with her last note. She stood there slightly trembling and staring at the floor.

"Wow, Rachel that was powerful. What inspired you if I may ask?" Mr. Schue asked

"The assignment was about acceptance. Over the past week I needed to learn to accept some things and to stop running from them." She replied never taking her eyes off of the floor.

"Well that was fantastic well done." He said. Rachel nodded and took her seat right after, still never taking her eyes off of the floor.

"Okay guys who else is next?..." Mr. Schue's voice faded into the background once more. All Rachel could feel were two eyes staring into the back of her head, refusing to look away. Finally she gave in and seeked the haunting gaze out only to land on a set of beautiful hazel eyes. Those eyes that haunted and inspired Rachel were filled with so much love and warmth it almost brought tears to her eyes. Finally able to focus on the face she noticed a smile, a dazzling smile and she could not help but smile right back.

**Song is "Ready for Love" by India Arie So...what do you think? Did it work? Flow right? Hate? Love? just couldn't be bothered to care once again? Let me know**


	4. Forgiveness

**Hey guys so this deals with Finchel. It won't be that much, but still a heads up. I hope you enjoy! Thank you guys so much by the way :)**

**Disclaimer: RIB and Fox ownth Glee and Adele ownth the Song...I nada!**

Finn Hudson, he is many things quarterback, captain of the football team, male lead and co-captain of New Directions, but among those things he was Rachel Berry's first love. She can admit that at one point in time he was the sun and moon in her eyes, she loved him. Now though that love has run its course and she is ready to move on. The only problem is that Finn doesn't agree with this sentiment. It is a little ironic that this week's assignment is on "Forgiveness". Everyone is starting to wonder if Mr. Schue is going through the grieving process or he once again is bringing his personal life into his business. In Rachel's opinion is very unprofessional and kind of lazy. She would rather he worked out his problem's instead of expect them to do it for him all the time, but that is neither here nor there. The fact is that this assignment has finally given Rachel the opportunity to do something she has been putting off for some time now and that is to finally confront Finn once and for all.

"Forgiveness is about coming to terms with some bad or hurtful thing towards you and putting it aside for the better. That was this week's assignment and I can't wait to see what you guys have for me!" Mr. Schue finished with his signature clap.

"Rachel you said you wanted to go first earlier, let's hear it."He said with a small smile

Rachel walked up to the front of the room and stood in front of her fellow glee members. She looked out catching the eye of the girl of her dreams, smiling and then looked at the boy whom she used to love.

"This song goes out to someone that once meant the world to me and now I am asking this person for forgiveness and to try to move on."She said. Rachel then walked to the microphone stood right in front of Finn and started to sing,

So little to say but so much time,

Despite my empty mouth the words are in my mind.

Please wear the face, the one where you smile,

Because you lighten up my heart when I start to cry.

Forgive me first love, but I'm tired.

I need to get away to feel again.

Try to understand why, don't get so close to change my mind.

Please wipe that look out of your eyes, it's bribing me to doubt myself;

Simply, it's tiring.

This love has dried up and stayed behind,

And if I stay I'll be alive,

Then choke on words I'd always hide.

Excuse me first love, but we're through.

I need to taste the kiss from someone knew.

Forgive me first love, but I'm too tired.

I'm bored to say the least and I, I lack desire.

Forgive me first love,

Forgive me first love,

Forgive me first love,

Forgive me first love,

Forgive me,

Forgive me first love,

Forgive me first love

The music died down and Rachel stood staring into Finn's eyes pleading with him to forgive her. Seconds ticked by and Rachel was close to tears, until finally with a simple and slight nod of his head. So slight if she hadn't been staring so intently at him she would have missed it. That was all she needed to finally feel at peace.

**Adele's First Love, So... Tell me whatcha think! You liking where it is going? Hating? Want to see what comes next? Let me know!**


	5. Conflict part 1

**Hey! So you can't have Faberry without a little conflict right? Welp here is that.**

**Disclaimer: RIB and Fox own Glee...I gots nothing. Corrine Bailey Rae owns this song that I used**

Two weeks they have been dating, two marvelous weeks. Finn was no longer a problem and yet they still seemed to argue. They would argue over simple things like who should pick who up for school and then somehow it would turn into Quinn not being committed to their relationship. Okay so marvelous was bit of a hyperbole, but still she had Rachel well at least she thought she did. It seemed like every time Quinn would take two steps forward, Rachel would take three steps back. Argument after argument and really Quinn was getting fed up with it. Two weeks of blissful, tumultuous, beautiful, confrontational, happiness. Quinn didn't know how to explain to Rachel just how much she meant to her, and also what all this fighting was doing to her. Lucky this week's assignment was about "Conflict" so maybe she could get the message across.

"Okay guys this week's assignment is about "Conflicts", you know a…" Mr. Schue was interrupted mid sentence by Santana

"Mr. Schue is everything going okay between you and Bambi? I mean for the past few weeks we have done nothing, but do songs that are really…to put this nicely downers. I think I speak for almost everybody in here when I say, can we lighten this shit up a bit. God if I have to feel like I am going to a fucking funeral one more week in a row. I will ends somebody for real." Santana exclaimed

"Amen to that." Artie added

"Preach!" came from Mercedes

"Okay point taken, maybe things haven't been easy between Ms. Pillsbury and me, but we are working through it. Which brings us back to this week's assignment "conflict"!" Mr. Schue exclaimed with his patented hand wave and clap.

"So who would like to go first?" He asked hopefully. He was met with a chorus of groans, until someone raised their hand.

"Yes Brittany!"

"I don't feel like I should have to participate this week, because I don't believe in violence and I feel that this assignment only supports it. So I am boy scouting it." Brittany said, while crossing her arms.

"Brittany I think you mean boycott and this isn't an up for discussion!" Mr. Schue responded

"Fine I will go. I have something I have been meaning to get off my chest anyways." Quinn said. Standing up and walking over to the band, she whispered the song into the guitarist ear and turned to the microphone. She locked eyes with the girl that she felt was the brightest star in her life. She opened her mouth and began to sing:

Just like a star across my sky,  
Just like an angel off the page,  
You have appeared to my life,  
Feel like I'll never be the same,  
Just like a song in my heart,  
Just like oil on my hands,  
Honour to love you

Still I wonder why it is,  
I don't argue like this,  
With anyone but you,  
We do it all the time,  
Blowing out my mind,

You've got this look I can't describe,  
You make me feel like I'm alive,  
When everything else is au fait,  
Without a doubt you're on my side,  
Heaven has been away too long,  
Can't find the words to write this song,  
Oh...  
Your love,

Still I wonder why it is,  
I don't argue like this,  
With anyone but you,  
We do it all the time,  
Blowing out my mind,

Now I have come to understand,  
The way it is,  
It's not a secret anymore,  
'cause we've been through that before,  
From tonight I know that you're the only one,  
I've been confused and in the dark,  
Now I understand,

I wonder why it is,  
I don't argue like this,  
With anyone but you,  
I wonder why it is,  
I won't let my guard down,  
For anyone but you  
We do it all the time,  
Blowing out my mind,

Just like a star across my sky,  
Just like an angel off the page,  
You have appeared to my life,  
Feel like I'll never be the same,  
Just like a song in my heart,  
Just like oil on my hands

She finished to a room of applause; she smiled locking eyes once more with her girl. Maybe after this she will be able to understand her a bit more.

**The song is by Corrine Bailey Rae "Like A Star" So hate? Threatening to strangle? Let me know or don't and just lurk. I can live with the lurking...**


	6. Conflict part 2

**Hello all! So this is in Rachel POV. It is a response to Quinn. I hope you like it or don't which ever.**_  
_

**Disclaimer: RIB and Fox own Glee and Travie McCoy owns the song...I own nothing!**

_She wanted to understand. That is all she wants. How do I go about explaining that the only reason we constantly fight is because I am afraid. I am afraid of losing her, of not being enough for her. I mean she is freaking Quinn Fabray the girl that got pregnant, knocked all the way down the social pyramid, had her baby gave it up for adoption, and then fought her way back to the top, only to give it up again just for her friend's safety. How does anybody compete or even match up to that? Alright if I am being honest that is not the true reason why I keep pushing Quinn away. I mean of course she is amazing there is no denying that, I just cannot seem to allow myself to open up to her. If I am being honest, it has a lot to do with Finn and Jesse. I mean they both hurt me so badly and I just don't know if I can open up to anyone like that again, but then I think about Quinn and her smile, her laugh and maybe just maybe I can give her the key to unlock my heart._

Mr. Schue speed walked into the choir room and tossed his bag onto the piano, muttering a slight apology to the clearly annoyed Brad. "Sorry I am late you guys I had…uh…stuff"

Everybody rolled their eyes not really caring about his "stuff".

"Okay guys so…" He was quickly interrupted by Rachel

"Mr. Schue you have already wasted precious minutes of our rehearsal time and I would really like to sing my song now. So if it is alright with you can we skip the introduction?" Rachel asked or more like demanded

He could only nod his head because before he knew it Rachel was already at the front.

"I already prepped the band for the song so no need to waste anymore time." She said to a clearly shocked Mr. Schuster.

"Before I begin I would just like to say that this is not just for my girl, but for me as well" with that she nodded for the band to start the intro while she stepped up to the microphone and sang:

I know it's not your fault, but I'm a locked door  
And inside I'm a mess by someone before (Rachel glanced at Finn)  
And I wish that I, I could find a key  
To unlock all the things that you want us to be  
Let me open up and start again,  
But there's a safe around my heart  
I don't know how to let you in,  
And that's what keeps us apart  
And that's why I need time.  
I said I need you,  
I need you to understand, you, you, you (she locked eyes with Quinn)  
Call up the locksmith,  
Tell him we need him quick  
We've got a million keys,  
None of them seem to fit  
While you're on the phone,  
call up the clocksmith,  
Cuz I could use some time,  
Even the slightest bit  
Let me open up and start again,  
And break this safe around my heart  
I don't know how to let you in,  
And that's what keeps us apart  
And that's why I need time  
I said I need you  
I need you to understand, you, you, you  
I'm thinking now's the time,  
Maybe it's time to go, if I gave you my heart, be gentle,  
I'm tired of laying low, let's give the world a show  
And when you know, you know,  
And when you know, you know, you know  
And when you know, you know, you know, you know  
And that's why I need time  
I said I need you,  
I need you to understand, you, you, you  
I need you to understand  
I need you  
I need you, you, you

Rachel stood in front of Quinn and asked "Do you understand now?"

Quinn gave a slight nod and smiled. Rachel smiled right back "good."

**song is Need You by Travie McCoy. So what do you think? Love? Hate? Just want me to update sooner and more? Couldn't careless? Whichever is cool with me :)**


	7. Duets part 1

**Hello All! Sorry about the epic wait. I have good excuses none of which I will be using, because this was written way before any of them came into effect so...it was all my fault :( Sorry about that. There is some Brittana in this one hope you like it and the next one is being written as we speak or you read? Whichever. So enough with the chit chat.**

**RIB and Fox own Glee. Lucky boys Confusion own the song...I own the heart of the girl that this goes out to, but other than that nothing.**

"Hey Santana wait up!" Quinn yelled down McKinley's empty hallway. Santana paused for a brief second to see who called her name, then started walking away again. Quinn took off running to catch up to her.

"I thought I asked you to wait." Quinn said irritated once she was beside Santana.

"Oh I'm sorry. You confused me with someone who gave a shit about what you say. Your bad." Santana said with an eye roll.

Quinn also rolled her eyes. "Look I wanted to ask if you wanted to be partners for the duets assignment this week?"

"What's wrong Trouty mouth didn't want to partner up again?" Santana replied with smirk.

"No, Sam and Rachel are teaming up, which I find odd but whatever." Quinn said.

"Why me? She asked. I am sure wheels or Captain Cum-in-his-pants wouldn't mind being your partner." Santana responded.

"Seriously I am trying to sing a song with you and all you're doing is passing me off to other people! I am starting to get offended here S. Quinn replied with a growl.

"Easy there Simba I was just wondering why I got offered the great honor of singing a song with the 'Great Quinn Fabray'. Santana said sarcastically along with air quotes. Quinn rolled her eyes and said

"None of those people fit with the song I have in mind. I figured once you hear it you would like it and would want to sing it to Britt is all, but if you are going to be a raging bitch about it then…" Quinn started to walk away.

"Wait!" Santana called while grabbing Quinn's arm.

"What do you have in mind?" Santana reluctantly said with an eye roll. Quinn just smirked

_Next day in the choir room_

Mr. Schue walked in with his patented hand clap. "Okay guys! I …" before he could finish is sentence he was interrupted by Santana

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…duets…this week's assignment. Can me and my girl Q gets our song on now!" Mr. Schue just nodded his head and feeling quite disgruntle took his seat. _He was getting tired of being_ _interrupted from his speech. He spent all day preparing it the least they could do was listen. You didn't see him interrupting them when they went on their long monologues about life and stupid high school drama everyday did he? No._

"And please stop pouting, you are an adult act like one for once" Santana added noticing the petulant look on his face.

"Alright this song is for our girls. Ready Q?" Santana looked to Quinn who nodded her head.

"Alright hit it!" She said to the band, that started the intro

(**Both**/ _Santana_/ Quinn)

Cigarettes, cigarettes and cheap champagne

Watching movies in the dark but really listening to the rain

Jealousy, two years of tainted history

Swallowed whole can dig a hole deeper than any cemetery

Can't wear you out cause you're solid gold

_Cigarettes, old regrets they can't compete _

_With where we are now counting stars and all the cars out on the street _

_Don't understand, can't understand just what you see _

_A pioneer, a vagabond or just a case of charity _

_Can't wear you out cause you're solid gold_

**If I could just shut up, we could get down **

**Pretend we're the only ones alive in this town **

**If I could only laugh, if I could only breathe **

**If I could only change one thing **

Cigarettes, cigarettes and cheap champagne

Watching movies in the dark but really listening to the rain

_Don't understand, can't understand why you believe _

_That piles of bills won't break your will until the day you set me free _

_Can't wear you out cause you're solid gold_

**If I could just shut up, we could get down **

**Pretend we're the only ones alive in this town **

**If I could only laugh, if I could only breathe **

**If I could only change one thing **

**I wouldn't have held you from holding me **

**You belong to me** (x4) (The entire glee club was singing along, by this point.)

_You're safe right here, you're safe right here _

You belong to me

You're safe right here, you're safe right here

_You belong to me_

**Save your breath, we're the only guarantee **

If I could just shut up, we could get down

Pretend we're the only ones alive in this town

If I could make you laugh, if I could make you scream

**I shouldn't have held you from holding me**

_If I could just shut up, we could get down _

_Pretend we're the only ones alive in this town _

_If I could only laugh, if I could only breathe _

_If I could only change one thing _

_If I could just shut up, we could get down _

**Pretend we're the only ones alive in this town **

**If I could only laugh, if I could only breathe **

**If I could only change one thing **

**I wouldn't have held you from holding me**

If I could only change one thing

Once the final note died down both girls found themselves with arms full of their enamored girlfriends. Quinn and Santana shared a look and smiled. _Yep they got this_.

**The song is "Cigarettes" by Lucky Boys Confusion. So...hate, love, like, couldn't careless? Whichever let me know.**


	8. Duets part 2

**Hey...so that was a while, sorry about that. I could come up with a lot excuses but honestly it was all me so sorry about that. So, to make up for that I will post two this week and I hard at work on the third, so maybe three in one week we shall see. So yeah..Disclaimer: I own nothing, all to RIB and Fox, and Jill Scott. Also, this has Samcedes in it so be prepared, I refuse to acknowledge Bram.**

"Samuel Evans!"

Sam was standing by his locker exchanging his books for his next class when he heard his name practically yelled into his ear from behind, scaring the life out of him. He jump turned to face the person.

"Hey, Rachel" He said while turning around to face her fully.

"Hello, Samuel. How are you on this most gleeful day?" she asked.

"Umm…good. Is there something I can do for you Rachel?" He asked wanting to get to the point and to class, he had a math exam next period and math was the only subject that he was any good at so he really wanted to get there on time and do well.

"Yes, yes there is. It has come to my attention that we have never done a duet together. Why is that? I mean you have a lovely male lead voice. I mean it is fit for more of a pop singer quality, but that is a good thing considering the most dominate genre is popular music, so I see nothing wrong with that. It is also much stronger and diverse than Finn, which I would have to admit kind of put a limit on what songs we could perform together. But anyways, back to the point, I want to do our duets assignment together. That is unless you already have a partner, but I did ask around beforehand and found that you do not, so what do you say?" Rachel finally concluded.

Sam for his part had try to keep up with what she was saying really he had, but then he got distracted by, well, his beautiful girlfriend. Who just so happened to have walked by just then giving him a breath taking smile. So when Rachel finally asked what he had to say on the subject, well, he kind of had no clue what was going on.

"I…uh…sure?" Sam stuttered out.

"GREAT! Do you have any-" _smack_ just then Rachel was shoved hard into Sam's locker by Rick "the Stick" and his mullet wearing, hockey loving, idiot friends.

"Hey, Tranny, get out of our way!" Rick yelled back while high-fiving his friends, who cheered for him.

However what Rick didn't expect was to see a very pissed off Quinn Fabray standing at the end of the hall watching everything. Quinn pounced on Rick and his puck-head friends like an angry Lioness. Rachel could not be more turned on by the sight of her woman protecting her, something Finn even on his best days just never could do.

"Rachel, you okay?" Sam asked while checking to make sure that she had no injuries.

"I'm fine Samuel, but however this does give me an idea for our song. I'll text you the details later. Thanks for all the help. Bye Samuel!" Rachel ran off to class, leaving a very confused Sam.

"Wait we are doing a duet together?" Sam asked no one. He then walked to his Math class, completely confused.

**Glee Time**

* * *

"Okay guys so day two of duets and so far everyone has been great! Next we have Sam and Rachel? Um…take it away guys." Mr. Schue walked back to his seat, with the same look most of the club had. Sam and Rachel doing a duet?

Rachel walked to the front of the room with Sam standing beside her without his guitar. He sent a wink to Mercedes and turned his focus back to Rachel for her introduction.

"Hello, fellow glee club members. Sam and I have decided to do a song a little out of our normal wheel house. It is still contemporary so no need to worry, but it does fit the women we are singing it for, so without further ado." Rachel signaled the band to start and took a step back to let Sam in on the lead.

(Normal-Sam and Glee Club/ _Italics-Rachel _**Bold-Both**)

Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
I'm glad this week is over,  
I need to get away,  
Go home and throw my clothes on,  
Come get you right away!  
Can't wait to see you looking lovely,  
I hope you're thinking of me,  
Cause all I want is time with you  
And don't need nothing more!

**So in love with you,  
So in love with you,**  
So! So in love with you,  
**So in love with you!  
So in love with you,  
So in love with you,  
So in love with you,  
So in love with you!**

_I see you cross the room,  
Talking with some men,  
I love your mannerisms, babe,  
The way you handle them  
Oh, I'm so proud to be with you  
So attracted to you too,  
You're so damn good to me,  
In everything you do_

Cause I'm so in love with you,

**So in love with you**,  
_So! So in love with you,_  
**So in love with you!  
So in love with you,  
So in love with you,  
So in love with you,  
So in love with you!**

_Listen, I'm so in love with you,  
That I can't help myself!_  
Can't help it! (Glee clubs sings)  
As long as it's me and you  
We don't need nothing else!  
I've got you!  
Got you!  
Hey, hey, hey, yeah, yeah,  
**Oh, Let's make it last forever!**

_I'm so in love,  
_First ting in the morning  
When I open my eyes and see you  
**Hey, hey**, I feel like a breath of fresh air  
I feel like I can fly,  
That I can get by.

So in love with you, (Glee Club continues to sing over and over)  
So in love with you,  
_Any obstacle that come my way,_  
I'll do anything for you!  
So in love with you,  
So in love with you!  
I'll do anything for you!  
So in love with you,  
So I in love with you,  
I feel that I can fly,  
So in love with you,  
So in love with you!  
That I can get bye!  
So in love with you,  
So in love with you,  
Any obstacle that come my way,  
So in love with you,  
So in love with you,  
So in love with you,  
So in love with you!

_Oh, baby I'll do anything for you!  
I'll do anything for you,  
I'll do anything!_  
So in love with you,  
So in love with you,  
So in love with you,  
So in love with you!

_**Anytime is all right**__,  
If you want me  
You're so good to me!  
__**Anytime is all right,**__  
You want me baby, I'm bad!  
I'll do anything for you!_

The song came to an end with thunderous applause from the club none more than the two girls that the song was for. Mercedes had stars in her eyes and couldn't keep from smiling, while Quinn looked amazed and bewildered like she normally does when Rachel sings only this time with a hint of love in her eyes.

Rachel turned to Sam saying "I think we nailed it don't you?" all Sam could do was laugh and smile.

* * *

**The song was: So In Love, by Jill Scott ft. Anthony Hamilton. Special thanks to Gleek1990. So what did you guys think? Good, bad, horrible? Don't care anymore, you just want the next chapter? let me know-Thanks Toasty**


	9. Closure

**Hey so back with another one like I promised. So yeah I wanted to do this chapter as soon as I heard the song. I thought it fit Puck and Quinn so well so yeah... I guess you can say this is a Quick chapter. Disclaimer- I own nothing, RIB and FOX own the characters and The Temper Trap own the song.**

* * *

"Okay guys, so this week's assignment is a more free form assignment. I want you guys to think of a moment or major event that happened in your lives and sing about how you feel or felt about it. This can be done using any of the methods we have learned in here, whether it is a duet, mash-up, you can make it theatrical or bare-bones acoustic. Whatever you feel is right and that will get the feeling across to the audience. Okay so that is it for today. Work on your assignment and yeah have a great weekend." Mr. Schue concluded his lecture with his patented clap and dismissed the group.

Quinn wasn't sure if Mr. Schue finally became a teacher in that moment or if she accidentally ate one of Puck's brownies, but either way she really liked this assignment. Speaking of Puck he was heading her way.

"So I was thinking, considering the past we have, maybe we could do a song together. I mean we really haven't ever sung together, just us. I think it would be nice, you know?" Puck said with a little uncertainty.

"Actually, I think it would be a great idea to do a song together Puck. You know finally clear the air and get some kind of closure." Quinn responded in an uncharacteristic soft voice, something she only saved for Rachel.

Puck beamed, "Okay. Do you have any songs in mind? We can spend the weekend working on it."

"Actually yes I do. You know The Temper Trap?"

"Yeah. Didn't you already do a song by them once before? You must really be into them" He laughed

"Yeah," she rolls her eyes, "I do but I think this song would fit perfectly."

"Okay cool." Puck said

**Monday Glee Time**

* * *

Quinn stood in the middle of the room next to Puck.

"Hey guys so normally I don't do introductions, but this week Mr. Schue asked us to be a little more personal in this week's assignment so… as most of you already know, Puck and I never really got that much closure over Beth so we decided that we'd use this assignment to finally work towards that. So this is for our baby girl." Quinn finished and stood next to Puck who signaled the band and began singing.

(Normal-Puck/ _Italics-Quinn_/ **Bold-Both**)

A little seed will grow into a tree  
Leaving us in wonder as it sleeps  
Who on Earth can fathom, who on Earth can know?  
You are but a thought in your maker's eyes

**And I may not always believe  
But you're nothing short of a miracle**

_Feeble, tiny hands bound for greatness  
You will rise and fall like the rest of us  
Love will keep you up, and always be the crutch  
That will see you through to the very last  
_  
**And I may not always believe  
But you're nothing short of a miracle  
Clever minds will second guess  
But to me, you're a living miracle  
**  
Something else comes over me  
_Grace has come to set me free_  
**In your hands, you hold a new forever  
**  
**We may not always believe**  
_Past which side we really see_  
Pride and lust is our disease  
**And the cure is you, little miracle**

"Wow that was great you two! I loved the emotion and honesty. We might even use it for our next competition, what do you think guys?" Mr. Schue turned around to look at the rest of the club. Everyone nodded in agreement, even Rachel. Quinn walked over to her seat next to Rachel and sat down. She waited until Artie started his rendition of Sam Sparro's Black and Gold, before turning to Rachel and asking if she was alright.

Rachel responded with "Yes I am fine. That was a lovely song you and Noah did together. I agree with Mr. Schue you guys should totally do the duet."

"Okay so why do you look like I just stole your Playbill of Wicked signed by Idina and Kirsten and sold it for bacon?" Quinn asked.

"First of all, don't you ever do that, if you wish to ever have relations with me again. Second, I was just thinking about what I should do for this assignment is all. No worries." With that Rachel turned around to focus on Artie's finale. Quinn just looked at the side of Rachel's head for a minute longer before giving up and watching too. They would need to talk about this later.

* * *

**I decided to gift you guys with a little gift since the latest Glee episode did nothing to help with that. So what did you guys think? Hate? Loathe? Down right despise? Let me know. Also if anyone wants me to actually do Artie's Black and Gold number just let me know I would gladly write it. I love Sam Sparro, his new album is just... DO IT! So much awesome in that. Special thanks to Gleek1990 once again. **


End file.
